Deep Dive
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Upon the death of his parents Axel ends up saving a young man's life. In return he lets the boy stay with him and he cares for the sick boy. Axel is revealed the truth of an event from his past and the info of a friend's fate, along with the concept, love


Rea: Well it's nice to be back and actually putting something up on here. I'm trying to get my chapters for my stories done. That way i can start writing the story that will be chosen from the poll i have up on my profile. Anyways, this is inspired off of a random depression and i wrote before i named this time. I hope you all like it. I will warn it jumps into dream mode and into future...because well...it has to. and for goodness sake it's 9 pages long and 4.528 words what more do you peeps want from me! lol. Enjoy. It's AkuRiku

Disclaimer: i don't own Axel, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Zexion, or Demyx. Square Enix does. as sad as that is.

* * *

Deep Dive

Many teenagers at some point in there life will comment, verbally or mentally, at least once that they hate or want their parent(s) dead. I'll admit I had said that to mine, but deep down I didn't ever mean it. It was 'hate you' from me and in return I would only receive 'I love you' back. I never knew my mother though. She had died in child birth. My father, Reno Kaen, behaves just as my mother would. He hadn't meant to get her pregnant, but in the end he still loved me all the same. Life had always been rough until I was seven. Reno met a man by the name of Rufus Shinra. Even though he was rich and owned a big fancy law firm, he was actually…nice. Two or three years later they married. My life from then on was simple, relaxing, and happy. Even though my parents were two males I was never harassed or bullied for it. After giving me my final present, a black sports car, they left onto the empty highway back to the city and firm…but on that highway is where the care exploded.

Wind whips at me fiercely and chills me to the bone. Not that it matters. Now that I'm alone in this world and thoughts of possible suicide drift in and out of my mind. My dull green eyes scan the horizon; the rock cliff I'm standing on juts out over a sandy beach and the alluring ice cold water. I run a hand through my shoulder length red spiky hair. Turning toward my new sports car a frown crosses my features. I slip my keys into my black jeans and lock the care up, striding my way to the overlooking shore. As I get close I finally notice the figure, yelling out into the water at two people. His blonde hair spikes up and his vibrant blue eyes are filled with worry. One figure crawls out of the water and up the shore to the blonde's awaiting arms; his chestnut hair dripping with water and cerulean eyes worn with aching. I know those two, they're in a relationship. The blonde, Roxas Kaze, my best friend, haven't talked to him in three weeks since my birthday. Roxas kneels down next to his soaked companion, Sora Hikaru. "Roxas…what are you and Sora doing out here?"

Roxas looks up at me, relieved. "Sora and Riku went for a swim. But the waves are getting rough and Riku is still out there. Axel can you see him?" I look out to see a speck of silver bobbing up and down.

Sora pants heavily, "He swam farther out…help…please?"

Worried for the unknown Riku, I strip my light black jacket, shoes, socks, and shirt off. After piled onto the sand I toss my keys to the ground and dive into the water, knowing a downpour was coming. The chill of the liquid clings to my muscles and bones. As the waves break against my body I slowly become accustom to the freezing water. The silver speck continues to bob up and down but the time between coming up and down grows longer. With burning muscles I reach the spot where he had last gone down. Frantically I scan the top of the water's surface, nothing. _'Damn, he must have gone down deep.'_ After I inhale a deep breath I dive deep into the watery abyss. Ocean water stings at my eyes as I look for any sign of his body. What must have seemed like an eternity and longer I catch site of his silver locks. Once I grabbed a hold of the pale arms I kick furiously at the uninviting water. Not long ago my lungs began to burn for the insatiable need for air, but just as I feel as though they would burst I break through the water's glassy barrier.

I pull the freezing and almost brittle body against my own as I struggle to get back to the shore. Rain softly pelts pounds my weary physique as I drag the unconscious body with me. Sora kneels down next to the limp frame and pulls him up the rest of the way. "Riku? Riku come on, wake up, please?" the nineteen year old pleads. I let Roxas help me up the shore to escape the raging waves, which try to pull me back out…to devour me. Nonetheless I drop down beside Riku and lean over him. While the rain continues to pour I begin the tedious work of CPR.

With each chest compression I receive no response. So I do as I was instructed in high school and college. I pinch his nose and breathe life into him. His purple lips touch against mine, sending chills through my body. Ever and a day seems to pass as I continue to receive no reaction. Just as I'm about to give up; coughs rack through Riku as he turns to the side, spitting up the deadly liquid. Sora pulls Riku into a loose hug while I plop back down into the sand. The grains stick against my still soaking body, trying to let my body regain its strength. Shakily I stride over to my effects and put them back on. I glance to Roxas, his blonde hair drooping from rainfall. "Does he have a place to stay?" I don't know why I asked. It could have been because I was concerned for his health. Or maybe it was because I was hoping he could stay with me so I didn't feel so lonely.

My blonde friend shakes his head. "No he just got ejected from his apartment. I guess he'll have to stay in our apartment till…later."

"Roxy, come on, you're apartment is meant for one, and holds two right now, not meant for three. I have a house; I'll let him stay with me. Where are his bags?"

Sora glances up at me with joy filled blue eyes. "Oh thank you Axel! You're a blessing! He's only got three bags and they're in my car."

Nodding I wrap my jacket around Riku's shaking shoulders, since he was only wearing swimming trunks. I pick the pale boy up into my arms and for the first time I gaze into his distant aquamarine eyes. As I carry Riku to my car I try to keep him awake. Not wanting him to pass out on me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes…where are…you taking me?" the younger asks me.

"I'm taking you home with me."

His weak arms shove against my chest. "Put me down! I'm…not going anywhere…I don't know you!"

I roll my eyes and tighten my hold on the confused boy. "Axel Shinra, 21 years old, friend of Roxas, and I'm a musician. Got it memorized?"

His now cold eyes stare at me. "Ha…I got it, now why are you even here?"

I ignore the question as I sit him down on the curb next to my car. Rifling through my backseat I located several large red towels. I cover the front seats with two and throw the last to Riku. "Get in the car before the towel gets too wet from the rain. I'll explain it all later." I assure the lunar haired male. With a low growl Riku plants himself inside the passenger seat of my new car. Just as I slip the trunk open Sora and Roxas run over with Riku's bags in hand. As Roxas assists me in loading the bags into the back of the car, I half listen to the brunet reassuring Riku that everything is okay and what was going on. A frown crosses my lips. I wish I had such a friend, then again I do, and I just haven't spoken with Roxas lately. The trunk door slams shut and I turn to Roxas, flashing him a small grin.

Arms wrap around me awkwardly and let go after a short while, "Axel…I'm sorry about your parents. Thank you for helping Riku out. It means a lot to both me and Sora."

Before I can reply Roxas scurries off, pulling Sora with him, waving good-bye at us the whole way. I slid into the driver's seat and out of the now light rain. As soon as I begin driving on the highway Riku turns to me, appearing almost vulnerable and brittle. "Why are you doing this for me? You don't know me yet you'll take me in? I mean I understand why you saved my life but…how…can you do this after losing your parents?"

I keep my eyes on the road laid out before me. "Look don't you worry about me. Right now I'm just trying to get you and me home and into some dry clothes." Riku lets his eyes drift to the passing cars, trees, and every other scenic view. I couldn't answer his question…because I don't even know the answer. As I pull the car into the driveway I turn to him, "Okay now go stand by the door, I'll get your bags." Riku sighs and slips out of the car, while I grab his things from the rear of the sleek black car. Once inside I lead the slightly dry boy to his new temporary bedroom. "There's an adjoining bathroom. I suggest you take full advantage of it, probably got sand and stuff all in your pretty little hair."

Riku smiles at me, "Ya, thanks, but I think you need it more than I do." A soft chuckle slips between his thin lips as he reaches up and pulls out a strand of plant life from my hair and dangles it in front of my face. I growl playfully before going to take my own shower.

After changing and getting warm and now feeling relaxed and calm we sit at the dining room table eating hot vegetable soup I had cooked earlier. Riku glances at me from underneath his bangs, "Thank you…but I don't even know you…as in your personality and you don't know me."

I smile warmly at him. "Okay then, ask me any question and I will answer it."

Riku turns back to his soup and after a few ticking seconds of silence our eyes connect. Riku's lips part but no words emerge for the moment. "You don't remember me do you Axel?"

Remember him? Is this guy actually serious? How could I remember someone who I've never seen in my life? Maybe he was one of those sons of business men who came to Rufus for help and he turned them down…maybe not. I wish I could say I do remember such a creature but, I don't. Yet he does, why is that? Could it have been that I hit my head or maybe this is a dream?

"I take it you don't…It's not really a surprise." he mumbles into the next mouthful of soup. "I'll be out of here soon…I'm sure that's what you want so I don't drag you down." he says with venom laced in his words.

That brittle young man I had just seen turned into such a hate filled creature so sudden. "Riku…look I'm sure this is a misunderstanding, lots of people know me and I don't know them. I don't mind you living here for a while, there's no need to rush. What do I look like to you? Someone who wants the fame and glory of saving you and bragging, well I don't think so! I'm going upstairs and don't steal anything."

I send him one last glare wrapped in fury before stalking out of the kitchen and up to my room. _How dare he say such things…no one has ever accused me of that. But…why did I say what I said? I didn't mean it. Just angry…Maybe I should apologize. Then again maybe not. I wish I could remember him though, it seems important to him. Or that's what the look in his sea-green eyes said to me._

Knocking raps at my door. "Can I come in?" Once I grant him entrance the door swings open as if in slow motion. Walking in Riku keeps his head down shielding his eyes with his silver bangs. "My name is Riku Keimei; my brother's name is Zexion Keimei. About 2 years ago he was invited to your birthday since he went to your college and I guess you two got along okay. Well I had to go with him, didn't trust me home alone. Well it was at Shinra Mansion and I'm sure you remember the gigantic swimming pool that went seven feet down. I sure you also remember slipping and falling in. When you did you hit your head which caused you to black out. While everyone just stared at your sinking body I took a deep dive after you………After that and I brought you up I gave you CPR and left………I'm sorry I got so mad earlier. I'll disappear if you want me too, never see me again."

I couldn't believe it, he was the one that saved my life while all of my so called friends had watched me drown. I never even got a chance to thank the silver blur. I guess it never clicked, till now. "It's……its okay Riku I remember sort of. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but it was expected. Look…I am…Just go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." A small smile lights up his face as he turns to leave. The door shuts granting me silence to think. But as I do I drift into the nothingness of dreams.

* * *

I stand with my college friends around the edge of my parent's enormous pool. Marluxia glares at me from underneath his pink hair with his girly rose colored eyes. I had clipped at the back of his hair earlier leaving a bald spot. It was only a joke but hey everyone does that. Next to him stood Luxord, the blonde haired blue eyed gambler while last stood Zexion; his slate colored hair matching perfectly with his blue eyes. Early I had managed to piss off Luxord buy dropping one of his 'little babies', his cards, in the grill. The only one who is on my good side is Zexion…good old Zexion, always thinking.

Thinking of Zexion he faces me, "I'm going to go see where my brother ran off to be right back, don't kill anyone."

We all laugh at what he says and the instant he disappears inside the house the other two halt their laughter. Darkened eyes turn to me threateningly. "Oh come on guys lighten up! What I did was nothing compared to well…everything else I can do." I chuckle lightly trying to release the tension between the three of us.

A cruel smile buries itself into Marluxia's features as he steps toward me. "We've lightened up Axel, now it's our turn to play."

For some reason I never did think these two actually had their sanity. Luxord lurches forward and pulls my hands behind my back. That is while Marluxia punches me in the stomach, making air escape me. The blonde gambler of my life releases me and gives me a slight push and I end up tripping over Marluxia's slick boots. Falling backward time seems to slow. I didn't know that fate would be so cruel. Agonizing pain shoots into my skull as I hear a sickening thud…my head against the cemented side of the pool before a rush of water pulls around me, and I sink like a stone letting the darkness come to me willingly.

Air is forcibly shoved into my lungs making me begin to cough up the terrible chlorinated water. As the last of it spews out of my mouth I let my eyes fly open to determine who my savior was. I didn't even notice that my rescuer had me in their arms helping me get the water out until I fall back to the ground lightly. I watch the lunar colored blur dash away as people begin to crowd around me. Rufus picks me up in his arms, "Are you okay son? Can you hear me?"

I nod eager to follow the disappearing silver speck. Rufus takes me into my room in the mansion with Reno in tow. I glance over his shoulder to see my true father, "Who…saved me?"

Reno flashes his dazzling smile at me as he always does in a crisis. "I don't know but you need to rest first then you can tell me what happened."

I shake my head and instantly regret it; the pain swells and seems ready to burst out of my skull. "I don't………remember."

"Stop moving around or it may get worse. Just stay still and don't talk." orders Rufus. So I do as he says and let him carry my freezing body into the room.

I lie in bed with Reno sitting next to me, making sure I don't stop breathing or go into a coma…or whatever. He stands and pets my hair. "You're lucky that boy saved you Axel. I told you those two friends of yours were no good. But get some rest it's safe for you to sleep now." and so I do. I drift into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Pain shots through me as I jolt up out of bed, screaming. I've never screamed before, always held it in because there was no point, but this time I let it soar out of my vocal pipes and through the house. My night shirt sticks to my torso as my chest rises up and down too quickly. The door swings open with a bang against the wall and he's at my side. Riku grabs a hold of my shoulders as he had crawled onto the bed. "Axel, look at me, breath and just calm down." I close my eyes and let myself fall against his form, letting him support me.

_The pain had felt so real and the…memory…was too real for its own good. But it was real a little while ago. He calms my fiery exterior, why is that? I had never met him before yet he saved me…just as I had saved him. _

"Axel? Axel are you okay now? Come on, I've never seen you like this." he asks me worriedly.

_That's right; Zexion would always bring Riku with him to parties, outings, and well anywhere. Always said that it was because Riku was his little brother and couldn't stay alone._ _I do remember talking to Riku a few times. We always got along nicely. Respected each other and so there was a sort of peace between us, an understanding I shared with no one else._

I take a shaky breath and pull away from the sturdy body. "Ya I'm fine…just had a memory-dream-nightmare. I'll be fine trust me."

A silver eyebrow rises and he pushes me down into the bed before getting off. "You go back to bed it's only midnight."

Lacking the energy to make a snappy comment or object I roll onto my side and slowly fade back into my dreams. But at least it didn't replay throughout my sleep.

My eyes flutter open and I glance around the room. I notice the touch of another human and I flip over gently enough not to make a sound. Kneeling beside my bed with his head in his arms resting on the edge is Riku, sleeping peaceful. He must have stayed all night. So careful not to wake the slumbering male I slip off the bed and begin my daily routine.

Setting out the breakfast plates already decorated in food I climb the stairs to wake Riku. I step through the threshold and into my room becoming instantly frantic. Riku lie on the floor holding his head and panting with his eyes clenched shut. Kneeling down beside him I pull his hands back down to his sides. I touch my lips to his forehead and instantly note the high temperature. I sigh out load, "Must have caught a cold." I carefully pick Riku up and lay him in my bed. After tucking the sheets protectively around his frame I dash back down the stairs and into the kitchen. With a glass of water in my hand I head back up the stairs and into the adjoining bathroom in my room. Once I was able to get all of the medicine needed I prop Riku up on some pillows. "Take this medicine." I say while lowering a spoonful of pinkish liquid in front of his face. Riku deliberately shakes his head, refusing the pink slim. Groaning I run my free hand through my spikes. "What, do you have something against this junk?"

"Actually yeah I-." I shove the spoon into his mouth and he instinctively swallows. I smile triumphantly while he gags lightly at the vile taste. "That stuff is gross…I…I can easily get over a cold without it."

I quirk an eyebrow at his statement, "Is that so…because I can easily move you into the back of the house and let you get over it." If it was possible Riku got slightly paler than he already is. "Didn't think so…so let me take care of you? You're my responsibility now."

A smile slips onto his face, "Okay…Axel."

I don't remember how many times I traveled up and down the flight of stairs. Good thing it's only a two story house or I'd be crawling. Riku had finally passed out. I don't mind helping him I just…never have had to do it before. Between preparing food, drinks, medicine, and his temperature…I know how Reno felt taking care of me, even though I was probably more demanding. As I finally am able to sit down on the couch and rest my head the phone begins to ring obnoxiously. I pick it up, "Hello, Axel here."

"Hey Axel, it's Roxas. How's Riku coming along? Not too bad I hope." he asks me.

I groan, "Just peachy…he caught a cold, fever, chills, all that good stuff."

"Oh that's not good. Anything I can do?" asks Roxas. In the background Sora's voice perks up, "Has Riku said anything yet? Is he okay? Roooxass what's going on, tell me?"

I laugh lightly, "Come over, I'm sure I don't need the help. But he probably wants company. Plus your little brunet might want to talk to him." With an okay I hung up the phone. I trudge up the stairs once again to keep watch over Riku and the driveway from the window till they arrived.

* * *

After that incident with Riku getting deathly sick…he stayed with me until now, two years later. In that time my feelings of protection and love have grown for him. But he seems distant from me. He never brought or talked about girlfriends or about Roxas and Sora. It always seemed like one of those topics guys usually conversed upon, yet we didn't…it was highly avoided on both our parts I guess. Sure we're close friends but he acts as if he **can't** be around me for some reason. So I devised a plan the other night, I'll confront Riku about this. We're adults…well early twenties…so we should be able to talk about this. After dinner Riku hurried to his room saying he would be right back that he forgot he had to call Sora back. With an exasperated sigh I turn to sink beginning to take the dishes into the kitchen for cleaning. I walk into the kitchen with the last dishes, two empty glasses. Halfway to the sink a voice startles me. "Axel…" the glasses crash to the ground shattering with a cling and clang. I kneel down and begin to pick up the shards, ignoring the presence behind me. Riku bends down next to me and helps pick up the larger shards.

I let out a low hiss as the edge of one of the shards slides against my hand making blood come to the surface and a small stream slides down the side of my hand. Riku grabs a towel and wraps it around my injured appendage. In silence he walks with me to the downstairs bathroom. So with a bandaged hand I walk out with him as well, with him mumbling apologies the entire time. Striding back toward the kitchen my anger flares at the low mumble of another 'sorry'. Spinning around I push him against a wall.

"Riku it's not your fault so just stop it! Just stop! Be more like Zexion and be silent!" my words fly at him and he turns his head to the side, as if he could avoid my gaze. Well, it's not how I had originally planned on talking to him about…everything, but now's always better than later. "You're like a ghost. I hardly see you and…you avoid me. I don't know what to think anymore. You're so…enigmatic!"

His hands shove me to the side. "You don't know me you just think you do. From the first I met you…I…I fell in love with you. Then when Zexion…when he died I disappeared to come back here to find you still here as well. I…Axel I love you. If you don't love me then, I'll leave, disappear again."

"Zexion…is dead?" My mind swirls with all of the emotion building inside my chest. My best friend dead and I had no idea. A man I had come to befriend pledging his love to me as I had wanted to do to him.

"He…was with his boyfriend Demyx when they got robbed and murdered. Killer without a trace." he murmurs to me, trying to explain it. "It wasn't in this town. It was in Twilight Town, far away from here about three years ago."

I walk up to Riku and pull him into my arms. I had always wondered how people could comfort others when they knew that they were hurting too. But now I knew. We slide down the wall and onto ours knees as he pulls away just enough to be able to look at me. I smile gently at the frail Riku. "I'm sorry…about Zexion, I wish I had known. But Riku, I……I love you." and I meet his lips with mine in a kiss.

_From that day on Riku and I stayed with each other in perfect conformity never leaving the other for too long. As I continued my musical career as a guitarist, Riku wrote novel after novel. Finally now I know how Roxas feels about Sora. Too have the love of your life. But mine saved me and I saved him and it all started with a deep dive into the watery abyss._


End file.
